The Kill
by Bookreader777
Summary: The group of kids in Chicago have been fighting for their lives for many months now. They have been on the run, staying at buildings until too many Grown-Ups come and they have to flee. Eventually, they found a safe haven at Sears Tower. When the grown-ups start to get smart and a new group of kids demand to join, they find themselves in a war with their own kind and the undead.
1. Characters

**Group of Sears Tower, Chicago, USA**

**Leader: **Amber Hamilton

Nickname: Red

Hair: Dark, wavy auburn that falls in ringlets

Eyes: Pale lime green

Age: 16

Weapon of Choice: Leather Whip

**2****nd**** Command: **Zephril Tombry

Hair: pitch black, slightly goes in eyes and usually messy

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Age: 15

Weapon of Choice: Metal Louisville Slugger(baseball bat)

**Healer: **Basil Yew

Nickname: Nurse

Hair: Short light brown that comes to shoulders

Eyes: light baby blue

Age: 14

Weapon of Choice: small knives if she has to fight

**Scouts/Warriors:**

**Boys**

Jay Donner- Hair: pitch black, Eyes: sea blue, Age: 14, Weapon: any gun or sword he found at a museum

Samuel Memorio- Nickname: Sam, Hair: Dirty blonde, Eyes: gray, Age: 15, Weapon: slingshot

Luke Solace- Nickname: Apollo, Hair: brown, Eyes: orangy hazel, Age: 14, Weapon: anything he can shoot with

Roy Pyrena- Hair: reddish brown, Eyes: light blue-gray, Age: 15, Weapon: baseball bat

Trent Jones- Hair: dark brown almost black, Eyes: hazel, Age: 13, Weapon: knives

**Girls**

Auralee Brave- Nickname: Aura, Hair: blonde, Eyes: whitish blue, Age: 13, Weapon: homemade axe

Camille King- Nickname: Cam, Hair: very light brown, Eyes: brown, Age: 16, Wepaon: baseball bat

Arie Hemoter- Nickname: Xena, Hair: dark brown, Eyes: dark green, Age: 14, Weapon: knives

Diana Grover- Nickname: Joan or Joan of Arc, Hair: pitch black, Eyes: hazel, Age: 16, Weapon: sword she found

Violet Scott- Hair: light brown, Eyes: purplish blue, Age: 13, Weapon: slingshot

**Mechanics:**

**Boys**

Orik Warring- Nickname: Dwarf, Hair: dark brown, Eyes: muddy brown, Age: 13, Weapon: hammer if has to fight

Sawyer Dullner- Hair: lighter black, Eyes: brown, Age: 16, Weapon: drill if has to fight

**Girls**

Alena Docryn- Nickname: Athena, Hair: dark red, Eyes: hazel, Age: 16, Weapon: axe if has to fight

Gwen Dullner- Hair: short red boy cut, Eyes: brown, Age: 16, Weapon: saw if has to use

Izetta Lewis- Nickname: Izzy or Iz, Hair: blonde, Eyes: dark blue, Age: 12, Weapon: golf club if has to use

**Little Kids:**

**Boys**

Ash Brown- Hair: blonde, Eyes: light gray, Age: 9

Atalo Wade- Hair: black, Eyes: brown, Age: 12

Odis Alden- Hair: brown, Eyes: blue, Age: 8

**Girls**

Kit Lesley- Hair: blonde, Eyes: hazel, Age: 7

Cleo Angela- Hair: wavy brown, Eyes: ice blue, Age: 11

**These are the people of the group I am going to be writing about. I hope I can post the first chapter soon**

**-Bookreader777**


	2. Red

Red

"Red, look out!"

Amber Hamilton whirled around in time to see an ugly mother about to strike. She jumped out of the way just in time as the mother lunged, her mouth open and showing rotten yellow, red and black teeth. Amber flicked her wrist and her trusty leather whip wrapped around the mother's head. She pulled with all her might and the head flew off. The mother fell to the ground, dead.

Breathing hard, Amber's lime green eyes darted around, looking for any more Grown-Ups. Nothing was in sight except for her scouting party. She turned to Apollo and nodded to him in thanks. He had called for her to look out. Apollo was a good warrior. His real name was Luke. Luke Solace. He got his name, Apollo, because before things got super serious he was always saying stupid poetry or rhymes to cheer people up. He still said them at times but not much.

The other warriors were Camille King or often called Cam, Zephril Tombry, her second in command, Jay Donnor and Violet Scott. All of which, were fantastic warriors. They had been in the streets of Chicago, ransacking any stores for food or needed supplies. Amber found herself wishing she had listened to Zephril, who said going into the Wal-Mart had been a horrible idea but she had been desperate. The scouting party had gone to many different stores in search for food and supplies but nothing had been in them that would be needed. The only thing they did pick up was a coloring book that came with colored pencils for the little kids from a Dollar General.

"Cam, are you ok?" Amber finally asked, eyeing a pretty deep scratch on her warrior's arm.

"I'm fine, Red. Just a mere scratch. Nothing I can't handle." She huffed with a tough and stubborn set of her jaw.

"Look, are we going to look for helpful items or jabber?" Jay asked impatiently, his sea blue eyes flickering around uneasily as he clutched his weapon so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Relax, Jay. We should look now. Violet, Cam and Jay, you guys go in a group and scourge the left side of the Wal-Mart. Zephril and Apollo, you'll come with me. We will look on the right side. If anything bad happens, shout. We meet at the check-out aisle number 7 when we are done searching, got it?" Amber said, glancing at them all. They nodded and split into their groups.

Amber, Apollo and Zephril searched aisle after aisle. Most helpful things were either gone or spoiled in the food sections. They did find a few packages of saltine crackers and a bag. They put the crackers in the bag and kept looking for anything useful.

"Red, do you think we will have to move again?" Zephril asked as he got a small container of Nutella from a shelf. It had been hiding behind moldy bread for who knows why.

"From the Sears Tower? I sure hope not." Amber sighed. "We already have a fantastic set-up going on there and the mechanics have finally been able to finish some of their appliances."

"Exactly. I think Dwarf and Athena would explode if we moved again." Apollo said with a small curve of his lips.

"Probably very true. " Amber replied with a smile.

They eventually got to the tools section and they picked anything out that could be used as a weapon or that the mechanics might need. Amber bit her lip worriedly. They had found practically no food. Just a few boxes of saltine crackers and the container of nutella. The other three did have more food to look for on the left side of the store but it still bothered her that they found such a small amount. It was enough to feed this group for a little while but a whole base full of kids? Not even close to being enough. Amber sighed as she saw Apollo take a pile of baseball bats that were in a beaten down cardboard box.

Zephril, Apollo and Amber finished their search and walked up to check-out lane 7. The other three teenagers weren't back yet and Amber became uneasy. Sure, they hadn't shouted but it seemed quiet. Too quiet. Her eyes flickered warily to the doors that led outside of Walmart. Nothing. It was odd no Grown-Ups had seen them come in and decide to follow. Footsteps echoed to her right and she whirled around and saw the rest of her warriors jogging back with Camille in the lead. All three of them had bags and grins.

"Hey, Red! Look at what we found!" Violet said proudly.

Jay, Cam and Violet held out their bags and inside were boxes and packets of food. Amber broke out in a wide smile. Maybe she didn't need to be too worried after all!

"Fantastic guys! You did better than Zephril, Apollo and I did. Ok, here is what is going to happen. Since Zephril, Apollo and I didn't get as much stuff, we will give what we found to you guys. As you carry the supplies, we will defend you from any grown-ups on the way back to base. Sound good?" She says and they nod.

"Good." Amber says, relieved they were all cooperating.

She puts the supplies Zephril, Apollo and she found in her warriors' bags then they set off. The land was a wasteland. Grass was brown with barely any patches of green. Cars littered the streets and sometimes broken bikes or just rusty bikes leaned against abandoned houses. The smell was putrid. It smelled like rotting bodies, smoke and compost all rolled into one. Of course, it always smelled like this. Fires always happened to go off at random from the intense humidity. It was definitely a world fit for the new and morbid grown-ups.

Amber wrinkled her nose at the smell, still not use to it. She eyed a few dead bodies of grown-ups on the ground and made a disgusted face. They were nasty bastards. Suddenly, one on the ground moved and made a moaning sound. Immediately, Zephril jumped into action. He whirled his bat in the air, making it hum from the speed then he cracked it against the grown-up's skull. Amber wasn't sure if it was a mother or a father. The body was too disfigured. It instantly went still and silent, sludgy blood slowly coming out if it's cracked open skull.

Sears Tower loomed ahead. They were getting close. Amber couldn't help but give a small smile. That tower had been their home for a good month now. It was fantastic. There were so many floors that every kid could have their own floor as their room, 110 floors to be exact. The little kids had to be on one floor together with a warrior watching them though. Amber had her own floor to herself, along with Zephril, her warriors and the mechanics. The Healer, Basil, slept in the infirmary she created for the injured. The place had felt like home for a long time and Amber actually felt safe there. As great as it was to feel safe, the thought scared her. No one should feel safe in a world they were living in.

Shuffling of feet brought Amber out of her thoughts and she looked behind them. A huge pack of grow-ups were a few yards behind them and more kept joining.

"Shit! We have to hurry guys! A Grown-Up pack is right behind us!" Amber said, becoming what her kids knew her as. Red, the brave and fierce leader. She snatched the pack from Violet, knowing Violet wasn't the strongest warrior but she was an amazing fighter and an even better runner.

"Violet, run ahead and tell Dwarf to open the gates and be ready to close them once we get through." She said. Violet gave a small salute then sprinted in the direction of the tower. She turned to Zephril and Apollo.

"Zephril and Apollo, watch our backs. If any get too close, take them down. We can't take any risks. These supplies are too important to lose right now." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." They replied then slipped behind the three teenagers hauling the filled bags, Zpehril holding his baseball bat poised at the ready and Apollo taking out a slingshot and loading a rock into it.

"Cam and Jay. We have to go faster. The sooner we make it past the gates, the better. If any 16 year old maggot bags decide to show up, we may be their lunch. Not something I am going to let happen." Amber said.

"Wait, Amber. I know this is random and probably not a good time to ask at this moment but aren't you and a ton of other kids in our group sixteen right now?" Camille asked, her face worried and red from hauling and picking up her pace.

The thought struck Amber hard. They were sixteen. Would they be turning into those mindless and stupid child eating zombies?

"If there are any signs of disease among us, they will be thrown out. Even me. I prefer that the group survive than having everyone get eaten because of the sixteen year olds that had been Turned." Amber replied gravely.

There it was! The gate. It was creaking open and Amber quickened her pace, eager to get into the tower. A loud thwack came from the back and a thud of a body. Looks like Zephril killed one. Then the sound of the slingshot being pulled and released came and there was another thud. And another. And another. What was happening? Amber glanced behind her and gaped. They were flanking from the sides. It was like this had been a trap, like they had actually thought through this.

"RUN THROUGHT THE GATES NOW!" She shouts to Camille and Jay, who immediately sprinted clumsily when they followed her gaze.

"Zephril and Apollo! We're leaving! RUN!" Amber yelled to them. Her 2nd in command smashed one more then turned and started running with Apollo ahead of him. Amber began running herself, her legs pumping as fast as they could and her arms burning with the weight it was carrying. Nails raked her shoulder and she gritted her teeth and pushed herself faster. She was NOT going to die. Not now. The gates were just a few feet away. Amber's lungs felt like they were on fire and a large painful cramp began in her side. To top it off, the scratch felt like it was burning. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain of it all though she didn't dare let one drip. Amber Hamilton was not one to cry from pain. Ever.

Zephril, Apollo and Amber burst inside the gates and the doors slammed shut with a loud bang. Amber dropped the supplies and fell to her knees and hands, gasping for breath. Her long red hair fell in her face but she didn't care. All she cared about was filling her lungs with more air. A huge thump echoed from the gate as the Grown-Ups slammed against it, yelling in their moaning language. Amber gave a small smile as she breathed hard, imagining they were cussing them out or something. She slowly and shakily got to her feet. Cam, Apollo and Jay were laughing and wheezing, leaning against the gate wall for support.

They were still outside. The mechanics had built a huge, wooden/metal/stone wall that went around the perimeter of Sears Tower. Athena came up with the design. She was brilliant in architecture, math and great at strategy. She was pretty much the leader of the mechanic group, with Dwarf as a close second. Not only was Dwarf short, but he could create almost anything as long as he had a hammer and some nails. Their real names were Alena Docryn and Orik Warring but they preferred to be called by their nicknames like most people. Some people who had nicknames were just known by them since they never told anyone their real name.

"Alright, let's get these to the kitchen and the tools and weapons to the mechanics." Amber breathed.

"Whoa, you got tools? What kind?" A voice said from above.

A short young boy with dark brown hair and mud brown eyes hopped down and jogged to the bags. He found some of the tools and inspected them curiously.

"I don't know what kind, Dwarf. I'm not a tool geek." Amber said with a small smile.

"Oh good! More nails and screws!" Dwarf beamed, seeming to have had ignored Amber's comment.

"So since you have such a great interest in your new toys, you get to lug them up to the processing floor." Amber said to him sweetly.

"Ah, come on Red! Just me?" Dawrf sighed, eyeing the tools now like they had stole something that belonged to him.

"Well, none of the warriors are going to help you." Amber said.

"Ugh, fine! SAWYER! ATHENA!" Dwarf shouted as he marched inside the building.

Amber gave a small laughed as she watched the short thirteen year old leave then picked up the bag she had run with. It wasn't going to be a super long walk. The kitchen was on the first floor with a huge table in the center of the room for everyone to sit at. The mechanics had made it of course. She practically dragged the filled bag to the kitchen with Cam and Jay behind her. They set them by the pantry and got out.

"Good job, guys." Amber said to Cam and Jay, clapping them on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Red." They said simultaneously, both grinning back at her.

The three of them walked back outside and Amber praised Violet, Apollo and Zephril like she had Cam and Jay. The six of them conversed for a little while quietly until a bell clanged annoyingly loud. Dinner was served. They walked into the lobby of the tower and sat at the table. The little kids skipped out of the kitchen, holding plates that were usually lids to large containers or legit plastic plates that had been found on a scouting. All of them had saltine crackers with some nutella smothered on and peaches or pineapples that had been canned. Not the biggest meal they had ever had served but it was plenty and it definitely wasn't the smallest. Amber dug in, savoring the sweet taste of the pineapples on her plate. The nutella tasted like a piece of Heaven when she liked a small bit of it off her cracker before eating it greedily. Once everyone was done eating their dinner, the little kids took the "plates" to wash them. Even though they were little kids they still helped out. Mostly, they did chores around the Tower.

"RED! We have visitors!" Dwarf shouted, his voice coming from a speaker attached to the wall. Another appliance created by the mechanics. Amber frowned and narrowed her eyes. Zephril came to her side as she walked out.

"Are there any grown-ups around, Dwarf?" Amber called.

"No, ma'am!" He called back.

"Tell them they may come in, but they have to disarm themselves if they want to." Amber said then turned to Zephril. "Go get the rest of the warriors while they are still in the lobby." She ordered.

"Red, are you sure you should let them co-" He began but was silenced by her look. Of course she was sure. He glanced at the gate warily then jobbed into the lobby, calling for the warriors.

Amber listened to Dwarf as he told the group that was on the other side of the gate to disarm. Yells of protest broke out but was silenced and a muffled male voice replied, though Amber could not make out the words.

"The leader of the group says they will happily disarm themselves if they may be allowed into our hospitality for a peaceful discussion." Dwarf replied.

"What's going on, Red?" Trent Jones asked, his dark brown eyes flickering to the gate uneasily.

"A group is going to come in. I will speak with the leader for a particular reason. Zephril and Joan of Arc, you are going to be present during the small confrontation with me." Amber said without glancing back.

"Let them in, Dwarf." Amber called. "Xena and Sam, you check them for any weapons as they come through." She ordered and they came forward and they walked up as the gates slowly opened. Kids started to walk in singe-filed. Xena and Sam did as Amber asked but they found no weapons. Finally, a boy, about sixteen, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes came through. He let Sam check him for any weapons quickly then walked up to Amber and held out his hand.

"I'm Drake Oden. Leader of that small group right over there." He said calmly, his blue eyes as peacefully as undisturbed water.

"I'm Red. Leader of the Sears Tower base." Amber replied. Zephril and Joan flanked her then. Drake eyed them for a second before looking back at her.

"I said peaceful discussion, you know." He said.

"One can never be too careful, Drake." Amber said in a steely voice.

He nodded slowly before looking behind him. "Winter and Josh!" He called. A girl with pitch black hair and ice blue eyes that were so light they looked like snow and a boy with curly red hair and brown eyes that were framed by circular glasses came forward. He gestured to the girl and the boy as he talked.

"This is Winter, my 2nd in command, and that is Josh, the doctor of my group." Drake said then looked at Amber.

"This is Zephril, my 2nd in command, and Joan of Arc, one of the warriors." Amber replied to him, still frowning. He trying too hard to be polite, or so Amber thought.

"May we speak, Red?" Drake asked, clasping his hands behind his back and looking down at Amber with his blue eyes.

"Fine. We shall speak." Amber said. "Follow me."


	3. Diana

Diana

Right from the start, Joan of Arc didn't like this blondie new kid. He seemed too….what was the word….formal and polite. It was like he was a king or something and Joan didn't like it one bit. The group of kids that Red had let in was making her uncomfortable. If it had been up to her, she would have let the adults have them. This wasn't their base! They should go find a new camp!

Despite what she thought, Red had told Dwarf to let the snot nosed kids in so here they were. Well, they were snot nosed kids too technically but Joan didn't dwell on the matter. This was her new family and if these dweebs threatened their safety, she would throw down in seconds.

With a scowl, Joan followed Red's right flank, her eyes flickering behind her to make sure this Drake fellow didn't pull a hidden weapon. Not much to her surprise, he didn't pull one and neither did the dorky red head or the slutty black haired chick. They made a smart move. This Drake guy must know any attacks could mean death for him and his whole crew.

Red led the five of them, not including herself, into a small meeting room. Joan lingered behind and waited till everyone was in before shutting the door with a small click. With the silence that followed, Joan took the time to study the newcomers.

Drake looked quiet and contained yet an air of authority buzzed around him like an annoying swarm of wasps. His eyes were cool and unmoving and he had a kind yet strict set to his face. He didn't look like the type who was said no too often. It was probably because he was also quite attractive. Joan didn't even blush about this small factor. It was a fact and she was sticking with it. Yes, Drake was attractive. Big deal. Muscles roped his arms and he had square, sturdy shoulders. His blonde hair was overgrown, she also noted with distaste. He was tall and, for this new world, was the type of kid you usually **wanted** to have as a fighter on your side. They could easily make it without this fool though.

The girl, Winter or whatever, look calm yet impatient. Joan could tell by studying her that she was growing impatient with the ongoing silence. She was the type who liked things to be done right away. Her impatience was marked by the tapping of her left pointer finger and the occasional shifting from foot to foot followed with her arms crossing over her chest. Joan gave a small smirk. She found this quite comical. The girl seemed to immature compared to Red and most of the girls here. Ha!

The red haired boy was fidgeting. Ooooooh nervous type! His eyes were darting around anxiously. He kept pushing his sliding glasses up to the top of the bridge of his nose. It was pretty funny actually but Joan didn't dare even let out a laugh disguised as a cough. The kid was short and thin. He sincerely looked like your typical Star Wars geek who had a fan blog about it or something, except for the fact that the Internet was long gone and a distant memory now. What had his name been again? Oh yes, Josh.

Now, Joan looked up at Red and gave a small smile. She was studying them also. Joan could tell because Red had her intense analyzing look. Plus, her eyes were skimming over the three intruders. Finally it seemed the Winter girl snapped. Her patience had probably went on a vacation now.

"Are we going to talk or just stand here silently?" She said crossly. Her snow blue eyes were flickering with clear annoyance.

"Of course we will talk. I was waiting for Drake to say something but now I have the understanding that apparently I have to do all the talking." Red replied with a scowl in her direction. Joan's chest filled with pride. She was always proud of her brave leader. "So first thing is first, what the hell are you doing at me base? What do you need?" Red snapped at Drake, her eyes fixed on him stonily.

"Our last base got overrun by Z-Adults. Half of the kids I had died. Most of them were fighters. We came here because this is the last base in Chicago still standing. I hoped you could supply us with some extra weapons or food. Maybe even letting us join your base." Drake replied calmly.

No. Right off, Joan knew this was a TERRIBLE idea! Two leaders could not live at the same base. Stuff like that just didn't work. The leaders would fight over who was the overall head "President" or if they kept being two separate leaders, disagreements would probably follow. That would earn fighting among the kids and maybe even a full blown out war. Not good shit right there. Red seemed to be thinking the same thing because her eyes narrowed coldly and her posture became stiff.

"We have no weapons or food to spare. Not only that but this base is not a hotel. It is my group's home. We do not share it with other groups. I will have to turn you away for any offer. I have no supplies to spare." Red said strongly. Drake's posture went rigid and a cold flame of anger ignited in his eyes.

"You can't just throw us out on the streets! Everyone will die there!" Drake argued.

"Not my problem since that is exactly what is going to happen. Do I make myself clear, Drake?" Red said through gritted teeth.

"You'll regret this, Red." He said in a deadly calm voice.

He and his two minions turned around and headed out the door. Joan caught their eyes and smirked at them as they passed. She was pretty sure the Winter girl flipped her off. She didn't care. It was pretty damn hilarious anyways. With a little bounce in her step, Joan of Arc followed the three pissed off newcomers to the door. She knew she could count on Red! Drake's kids looked up with hope and when he explained their situation, all that blaze of hope died out. A couple of younger kids cried but Joan made her face hard as stone. Crying didn't affect her anymore. This was an unfair world they were living in and Drake screwed up big somewhere in it. With one last glare of complete hatred, Drake and his crew left. The doors banged shut behind them and Joan let out a smile.

"Thank god their gone! Now if no one cares, I'm going to go sleep." Joan announced with a yawn.

"Hold that thought, Joan." Red sighed. Small groans of exhausted protests rose up but soon quieted.

"We need to keep extra eyes out for this group of kids. It was obvious their boss wanted in and we denied him and his whole crew protection. They aren't going to let this go." Red said in her loud, leader voice.

"So that means not only do the adults pose a threat but now our own kind may try to kill us now." Joan thought aloud.

"Exactly, Joan. If any sighting of these kids or any attacks happen, you report straight to me. Now off everyone goes. We all need some sleep." Red said, dismissing her warriors.

Murmurs spread around softly between the older kids. Joan's eyes followed Red as she made her way to the elevator and decided to follow. She wasn't in a talking mood. She got in the elevator next to her leader and they rode up the floors in silence. Looks like Red didn't want to talk either. Lots on her mind most likely. Joan stepped into her room at her floor. Red nodded to her then the doors closed and Joan was on her own.

Here, Joan of Arc was now Diana. Diana Grover who actually cared what she had worn to school and had been pitifully terrified of bugs. The Diana Grover who was crazy popular and every guy wanted to be with. Those were simpler days, she admitted. However, Joan loved this world she was living now. She would never tell anyone but she did. She loved being strong and one of the best fighters. Joan loved the cheering the little kids gave her and the other warriors after completing a dangerous task. She loved the feeling of pride swelling on her chest and feeling like she was actually doing something important. In this world, Joan of Arc felt like she truly fit in.

Even though the days of Diana Grover was over, she would sometimes slip back into the mind set of her former self in her room. One time she had painted her nails and pretended to have a pillow fight with secure things around the room. Joan silently vowed if anyone found out about that she would have to kill them. It was embarrassing to show her girly side, or so she thought anyways. Violet still showed some of her girlyness but to her defense, she is stealthy and light on her feet. Her fighting skills weren't bad either, Joan added.

The female warrior pulled on a blue shirt that was too big for her then pulled on some boxers. She quickly brushed her teeth in spit the residue in a bucket before climbing into bed. A small candle was burning on her small handmade table. She blew it out before curling under her covers and easily falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Get UP, Joan!" Arie, or Xena, said with venom and impatience in her voice.

With a groan, the warrior rose, her pitch black hair messy and sticking up. Joan blinked the sleep from her autumn hazel eyes and yawned. She peered up at the browned haired fighter who woke her from her slumber.

"What the hell do you want, Xena? I was peacefully and happily sleeping." Joan said, unhappily.

"Red wants to meet up. Duh." Xena replied with a roll of her dark green eyes.

Joan gritted her teeth. Xena thought she was so tough and good. The young warrior girl was two years younger than sixteen year old Joan herself. For whatever reason she thought she was better, Joan of Arc didn't know and nor did she care. Xena's attitude and cockiness was extremely irritating to her.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec. Get out so I can dress." Joan snapped out Xena, who strolled out without a word.

A huffing sigh came from Joan as she sat up and got to her aching feet. Red was always asking for things to be done, which was completely understandable. Yet, Joan couldn't help but dreamily think about a time where she could relax and sip a rare can of Coca Cola. With a shake of her head, Joan pulled a black t-shirt out and put on running shorts. It wasn't too long ago when they had raided an athletic store. Surprisingly, it still had some clothes in it and all the warriors got running clothes. The bad part of that day was losing Fox, Peanut and Belle.

Fox had been a super thin and short girl with dark red hair and these bright tan eyes. Very stealthy that girl was. She could fit through anything. Damn good fighter too. She had happened to sprain her ankle in the fight, sentencing her to death. Peanut was this super short 12 year-old boy. He had light brown dirt colored hair and thick owl round glasses. He had been a cutie. The kid had been some math genius or something but he had been no fighter. He stood no chance when three grown-ups had cornered him. Belle had been a 13 year old girl with bleached blonde hair and almost blackish colored eyes. The girl had been a good warrior but the group had been assaulted by over a dozen grown-ups. She had still been young and inexperienced. Belle had actually started defending Peanut when she had been taken and eaten from behind.

Their screams echoed like the long lost memories they were in Joan of Arc's ears as rode down the elevator. She closed her eyes sadly and when she opened them, any sadness was gone and they were hard and strong. In a world like this, kids wouldn't always live. With a small ding, the elevator doors opened and Joan stepped out, her sword clinking faintly against her long leg. The warriors were grouped together with Red in the middle.

"Wassup?" Joan asked and earned glares.

"You took a long time." Zephril said with a frown.

"Well I'm here now. Let the party commence." Joan said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Zephril looked like he wanted to say an angry retort but Red silenced him with a glare. Red nodded to Joan before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"Dwarf spotted a few of the kids from yesterday hanging around our grounds. I want a small party of you to check this out. They are not welcome here." Red said. Right away, volunteers shouted out that they would go. "Stop! I'll pick the group." Red said, rubbing her head. Immediately, it quieted down and the kids looked at the leader silently.

"I'll lead the group. Joan of Arc, Roy, Sam, Cam and Trent I want you to come with me. Zephril, I want you in charge while I'm gone. Tell Dwarf to keep an eye on us. If he sees an assault, lead the rest of the warriors." Red commanded then gestured her party to come.

Adrenaline was already coursing through Joan's blood. It seemed to hum with the energy. Excitement buzzed through her as the gates opened. Joan followed Red, who was in the head of the group. Roy was walking next to her, his metal baseball bat gripped tightly in his hands. Joan's hand brushed against the sword's hilt at her side. She had found it in a museum. The weapon was fantastic and has slain many grown-ups. A small smile formed on her lips.

"HEY! YOU KIDS!" Red shouted. Winter and two other boys looked up and drew out their weapons.

Joan of Arc whipped out her sword and pointed it at them confidently. Her eyes locked with Winter's icy blue ones and they were….smug. Oh no. They were up to something and Joan did NOT like it. A wary feeling passed over Joan. What had the group planned?

"State your busine-" Red began but was cut off as something whipped into the sky…and exploded and a burst of colors.

Fireworks? That was their big plan? Joan let out a smirk as they sprinted away…until the warning horn rang out. The group of warriors whirled around…to see about 20 grown-ups running, well more like fast walking, towards them.


End file.
